sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Mean Machines
*25 January 2004 Team Artail |prev = A Date to Forget |next = Sewer Search }} "Mean Machines" is the forty-third episode of the anime series, Sonic X, as well as the second episode of the Emerl Saga. It first aired on 25 January 2004 and 5 February 2005 in Japan and the United States respectively. Songs Japanese version *"SONIC DRIVE" - Opening theme *"T.O.P" - Closing theme English version *"Gotta Go Fast" - Opening theme (USA and CAN) *"Sonic X" - Opening theme (AUS, NZ and UK) *"Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) - Closing theme Plot As the Sonic craze spreads, Thorndyke Industries appliances become less than perfect as workers quit to copy their hero. Nelson is furious because he will lose his job because of Sonic until he has a phone call from Ella that Chris has caught a cold. Nelson departs his business and takes Linsey and both go see Chris. At the same time in prison, Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe are repairing the appliances where Eggman puts a chip on them which makes them crazy and evil to seek revenge on Sonic. When he activates them, the appliances turn evil and begin to attack the city Meanwhile, Chris' parents arrive for their visit. Ella decides to make a cheery pie to cheer Chris up, but the cooking is cut short when the kitchen appliances begin attack. While Sonic and his friends are attacked by the machines, Emerl begins to copy his Spin Attack. Both he and Emerl go save Chris from danger made by the other appliances. The sprinkler system activates and water sprays, causing the machines to get damaged. Everyone realizes only the water will stop the disaster. The others arrive and Sonic finds out Eggman is to blame. However, the appliances destroy the water supply system. Sonic runs to the city to rescue people from the machines, while Tails, Amy and Nelson go to get water supplies. Chris wants to help, but Lindsey refuses because of his illness. Meanwhile, Bokkun rescues Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe. At the city, Sonic finds Knuckles attacked by the machines and comes to the rescue. Sonic and Knuckles then do battle with the machines, while the escaped Eggman gloats. Tails, Amy and Nelson fix the water supply system, but the dam is blocked. They go with Chuck and Mr. Tanaka to the dam. Lindsey finds out that Chris is feeling very well and lets him go, with herself too. Sonic and Knuckles get very tired, but their friends come to the rescue. Eyecatch Cards Sonicx-ep43-eye1.jpg|Miranda Curtis Sonicx-ep43-eye2.jpg|Gatyameca Dubbing changes *Several dialogues between the characters have been changed. *The newspaper that Eggman holds up is blanked and blocked. *Fifteen seconds were cut from the English dub when Tails is explaining what Chuck has meant by "AI". *The names on food cans and shop signs were blanked in the English dub. *Emerl's "SKILL GET" is changed to "SKILL COPY" in the English dub. Title in other languages Video File:SONIC X Ep43 - Mean Machines References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Emerl Saga episodes